Ambrosia
by Fashion-nerd
Summary: Travis used to taste chocolate. Now he can't help but taste her. Tratie oneshot!


**Ambrosia:**

**Summary: Travis used to taste chocolate. Now he can't help but taste her.**

**Word Count: 887**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Willy Wonka and Mars bars.**

Camp Half-blood was under another attack, led by Luke Castellan. This was one of the worst the Camp had suffered so far, but it was to be assumed since Percy's sixteen birthday was only a few weeks away. There were monsters of all sorts and the amount of monsters to campers was doubled.

In the middle of the fight was Travis. He had to push away the pain of the betrayal of his role model. Push away memories of all the pranks they did. Push away thoughts of her, the girl he couldn't stop worrying about for some reason. Push. Push. Push. All Travis had to do was fight, and he was doing so quite well. Duck, kick, kill. It was like a mantra, which kept repeating in his head. Until he heard her scream.

Travis was ignoring everyone when he gets into war mode but he couldn't drain out the scream of her. He knew it was her, even if there were too many monsters to see past. But as Travis turned to look in the direction of scream, he had got stabbed in his lower stomach area.

Through curses, Travis had slowly fallen to the ground, as blood, his blood, leaked out of him. His opponent stood before him grinning, and taking a moment to bask in his glory.

Bad decision. Within seconds, Travis stabbed the enemy in his calf and as he fell down, Travis took the opportunity to knock him unconsciousness. Unfortunately, from his own blood loss, he too had blacked out. His last thought was not of revenge or hatred but still worry for her.

When Travis awake, around an hour later, he was in the camp infirmary, being tended by Will, a child of Apollo. He had apparently found Travis trampled on and, with the help of the others, carried him into the infirmary. Will had bandaged Travis's wound and also put ice on his now blackening eye. It had only lessened the chance of infection; Travis was still in a large amount of pain. He had taken 2 sleeping pills and was expecting to fall into a blissful state within minutes.

"Eat this", said Will as he handed Travis a small square of ambrosia, "It should help get rid of some of the pain before you fall asleep".

Travis greedily took the square out of Will's hand. He knew that ambrosia had the taste of your favourite food and he could use the taste of Mars bars right about now. He held it up to his lips and shoved the entire square into his mouth.

It did not taste like Mars bars.

Travis tasted something he had experienced a month ago by accident. Her. He could taste her strawberry lip gloss with a mix of sunflower seeds and dirt. A strange combination but it made his taste buds want more. He savoured the taste and decided to disregard the fact that it meant his favourite taste was her. Gone were the days of chocolate, nothing could compare to this.

But the sensation lasted too short and he was left craving more, though knowing it would possibly kill him if he ate another ambrosia square. Travis was left lying in the bed wanting desperately to take another bite. Just one more and then sleep. But he knew he couldn't as he slowly went into a sub-conscious state.

Just at that moment, Katie Gardener ran into the infirmary. She made a beeline for Travis and quickly grabbed a hold of Will to ask him of Travis's state. When she was satisfied with his response, she sat next to the now half-asleep Travis Stoll.

"How are you doing?" asked Katie, oblivious to Travis's thoughts earlier on.

"Could be better" croaked Travis, as he could make out her figure. Despite his sleepy state, he could feel his pulse race and his cheeks flush, as his prior thoughts of her lips clouded his mind.

"Do you need anything?" asked Katie, while she put her hand on his blackening eye. She could feel him wince in pain, and she quickly removed her hand, to Travis' dismay.

"More", said Travis, as he fell into more of a dream-like state. He just needed that sensation, that feeling that _taste _on his lips again. To savour, to treasure, to enjoy. He knew that even Willy Wonka, one of Travis's greatest heroes, could not create a taste that could compare to hers. Hers was the tase he longed for, and this made him feel even more crazy.

"What do you want Travis?" asked Katie again, determined to get him anything that would help. She was not injured apart from minor bruises but seeing Travis made her feel the need to help him.

"You" whispered Travis in his delirious state. After uttering the word, he fell asleep, a dream with chocolate bunnies and pranks and laughs.

Several hours later, when he awoke, Travis swore he could taste the strawberry lip gloss and sunflower seeds and dirt on his lips. He ran his tongue over and was certain of the distinct taste that lingered on him.

'That's impossible', reasoned Travis. 'She couldn't have kissed me. Could she have?'

And in another room, Katie was smiling to herself, because she did her good deed. She gave an injured soldier exactly what he wanted.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it seems short, I wrote this in between exam studying and Cadets. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited my other story, Aliens. It means a lot to me!**


End file.
